Happily Ever After
by starooo
Summary: In the midst of their preparation, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga had some pre-wedding jitters. NxM


**Disc.** No ownie characters, plot all mine. :D

For:

all those who are reading. (And reviewing)

--

The lights dimmed and everything was wrapped around them. For once, their world understood them, not as halves but as a whole. They opened the big, brick wall they had closed, in which they had preserved and hid themselves. Just them.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called, knocking softly on the door. "Are you alright? The head dresser's coming at two. Get ready."

She nodded, even though Hotaru couldn't see her and looked at the door. She knew Hotaru didn't know. No one but her understood what she felt. There were butterflies. A thousand, a million; they were many.

She missed Natsume. For it was a rule to never see the groom until the big day comes; at the altar. Oh, how lavish it sounds. Sooner, she will no longer be a Sakura by law, but Hyuuga.

Mikan Hyuuga.

She glanced at her ring on her left finger. The sacred finger. Mikan smiled.

Another knock. "Mikan… I'm intruding." It was not a question, but a command. Mikan stood up and tightened her bathrobe. Yuka Azumi opened the door and hugged her daughter. "Oh, Mikan. How are you?"

Mikan breathed a laugh. "Nervous." Pause. "Mom… have you ever felt the same?"

Yuka motioned for the couch and patted her daughter's head. "Of course. I was nervous and happy. Only that I was not lawfully wedded to your father; spiritually." Laugh. "He was killed before we could marry."

Mikan leaned her head on her mother and cried. "I missed him." It meant different. She missed everything. Him and everything a father was.

"I know." She breathed. "Too bad."

Mikan laughed, wiping her tears. Yuka stood up and dusted her gown. "See you at the altar." Pause. "Narumi is going to hand you over to that Hyuuga brat." Yuka said, laughing.

"Whatever, mom."

And she was gone, after a few minutes, the door opened and the hairdresser looked at her with a toothy grin and held a hair iron.

--

She stared at her reflection, in her wedding gown. She smiled.

"Look at that." Anna and Nonoko said, clasping their hands together. "You look like a princess!"

Mikan laughed at them. "Really?"

"Yes." Anna said excitedly. "Yes, Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga-to-be."

Mikan Sakura knew she was not a princess, but a queen, with a kingdom to govern; a new life.

She hated the title; wife and husband. Mr and Mrs. They were still different individuals, but together. It was not complicated, it just needed to be understood.

They were together. As whole.

"Mikan…" Yuka appeared, with a box. "I need to give you something. Come here."

Mikan approached her mother and gave her a questioning glance. "What is it?"

"Um. Close your eyes." She said childishly and kissed her daughter's head. There was a heavy thing placed on her neck as Yuka breathed on Mikan's ear. "Open them, sweetheart."

Mikan looked down to see a big Alice stone on her neck, they were collected like pearls and shining stones. They were perfect. "Wow." She was completely speechless.

"It's our Alice stones." Yuka said. "I used my Alice on them – their request. Altogether it's mine, Naru's, Misaki's, Tsuabasa's, Youichi's… well, just count the little shining stones. It took me a week to finish it."

"Thank you." She said. Tears brimming on her eyes.

"Well. Don't thank me. There's a lot of effort. We also got Isuko Sayuki, she changed the stones' colors to mix with your gown." Pause. "I don't have anything to give you – like heirlooms or anything."

"It's okay, Mom…" Mikan said. Laughing. "I love you."

"I do too." Yuka said and a tear escaped her eye. "I'm not supposed to cry but—" Wipe. Wipe. "I can't help it. I'm handing you over to Natsume Hyuuga for Christ's sake."

They both shared a fit of giggles and Sumire came in and knocked.

"Sorry for ruining the moment, you guys." She said, her permed hair was kept loose and neatly curled. Sumire looked at her wrist watch and clicked her tongue. "The Rolls Royce is outside now." She smiled and exited the room.

"Oi!" She shouted, her hand on the doorway. "Geeky sisters! Time to go."

Mikan couldn't help to laugh at Sumire. Alas, the million and thousand butterflies came back to her stomach and fluttered nervously.

--

"Oh my." Narumi said, laughing. "I love the fact that Mikan chose pink for their motif." The blonde fixed his suit. For once, he stood tall and erect, like a proud father that he was.

He smiled inwardly of the thought that he's standing in for the departed teacher, a lover and a father.

Yukihara Isumi.

Natsume rolled his eyes and prevented himself to run a hand on his neat hair. For once, he looked so much manly than the delinquent boy he was. He no longer seemed lost and confused.

The Natsume Hyuuga that stood on the altar was complete, found and loved. He looked handsome, wearing an Armani designed suit and that smug smirk on his face.

The girls in his fan club, together with his best friend, that was ran by Sumire Shouda, couldn't help but cry for their taken beloved. They wept silently at the back and held on each other, savouring the last few minutes of him being a bachelor.

For years of being held captive in Gakuen Alice, as the product of that institution, this was what they become. As for Natsume Hyuuga, so much had changed.

He no longer was a little bird, but now as an eagle flying free from the grasp of abusive owners.

Off to start a new life.

The pianist began to play Canon in D major as the door opened. The first to go was little Yumi Nogi. Hotaru and Ruka's daughter. Natsume looked at Ruka and smiled at him. Ruka was not looking at his best friend though, but looking proudly at his daughter who skipped merrily, throwing the flowers with synchronized laughter. Her blonde hair flying with her little jumps and her purple eyes glistened happily.

_Soon,_ Natsume thought. _We will have a little of us both._

In they came, the ring bearer, and then the bride. Everyone stood up to take a good look at Mikan. Everyone then turned to look at Natsume Hyuuga.

Someone gasped, soon followed by loud clapping, which was not planned.

For, right before their eyes, Natsume Hyuuga's mask had fallen. He was bare nude towards everyone.

Mikan smiled at Natsume.

Truth to say, she saw no one but him not until Narumi coughed and kissed her on the cheek. _"Ah. Mon cherié." _Narumi said, his French blood overpowering him. "Congratulations."

Mikan couldn't help but cry. "Thanks."

She looked at her boyfriend, her fiancé, her soon-to-be husband and her other half. She smiled at him. "Hello."

He nodded his head to acknowledge her greeting. "Hello gorgeous."

She laughed; her eyes twinkled as she stared at him to the altar.

And just like that, the butterflies from her stomach escaped and fluttered outside the church to congratulate them.

Mikan Sakura was happy, happy to be spending her eternity with Natsume Hyuuga.

And thus, they lived happily ever after.

--

Lol. Completely random.

Anyways.

I'm off to Baguio for three days.

starooo-chan. :)


End file.
